


understanding

by rmaowl



Series: january [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Episode: s04e06 A New Defender, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e06 A New Defender, Sacrifice, Secrets, Self-Sacrifice, Short, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Tears, im not over it. i will never be over it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: Matt’s face twists into a grimace.





	understanding

Keith’s exiting the kitchens, having just finished a helping of Hunk’s space stew, when it happens. Matt’s leaned against the wall, clearly waiting for someone. Their eyes meet. Matt’s face twists into a grimace. Keith tenses, heart pounding.

"I've been checking you out," Matt starts. He wrinkles his nose, quickly rethinking his word choice. He pushes his short hair back with a hand. "As in, I've been observing you in a way entirely devoid of romantic feelings." He deflates further. "Look, Keith, I'm concerned. It's been years and they still don't know."

Oh. So that’s what this is about.

"They don't need to know," Keith argues. He takes a second to round up his scattered thoughts, then blurts, "Lance sacrificed himself and died. He's still dealing with that. One near death experience isn't a big deal. We've _all_ nearly died. They don't need to know about something I experienced _years ago._ "

After a long moment, Matt blinks at him, nonplussed. The action only makes Keith’s agitation grow stronger. His nails bite into his palms.

"Well, that was certainly a rollercoaster,” Matt says. “You have very flawed reasoning there, Bambi."

Keith grumbles under his breath. "Drop it, Matt." He takes a step, aiming to leave.

"No!" Matt shouts, grabbing Keith's shoulder. Keith freezes in response to the touch. "No. You're hurting. You're going to get yourself killed, one way or another."

Keith can’t find a response for that.

“Okay?” Matt says softly. His tone begs Keith to listen, to understand.

“Okay,” Keith says, suddenly feeling very wobbly and off-kilter. His legs feel about ready to give out. Matt clutches his arm tightly, preventing him from falling.

“My shaky baby deer,” Matt coos teasingly, but there’s a remainder of something dark and worried in his eyes, like a storm cloud. He pulls Keith into a hug as he shakes. “We’re going to talk about it and we’re going to figure it out, alright? They’ve gotta know, babe, even if it _has_ been years. It’s never too late to tell someone something, okay? _Never._ ” Matt is vehement, passionate. Keith’s breath hitches.

“Okay,” he says again, compliant. Tears spring to his eyes. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: education, stew, sacrifice  
> dialogue prompt: “i've been checking you out.”


End file.
